


your love is my turning page

by xamuletx



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Catlad!Tim, M/M, Stray!Tim, Tim Drake is Catlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xamuletx/pseuds/xamuletx
Summary: Conner goes to Tim after his confrontation with Dick.Kon feels his face go through an array of expressions; mouth slightly open as if to begin a response, eyes closing with a grimace, a tilt to his head and a thin-lipped frown, biting his lip as he regards Tim and then finally, a full body sigh as he comprehends Dick’s actions."Yikes."An off-shoot of fishscalepanties' fic "Brand New Skin" where Conner comforts Tim after a stressful night.





	your love is my turning page

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brand New Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627834) by [fishscalepanties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishscalepanties/pseuds/fishscalepanties). 



> just to make sure everything is clear, i wrote this with permission from the original author (fishscalepanties) and they said it was totally fine for me to post this here :D
> 
> that being said, i hope you enjoy reading!! also if you haven't read 'Brand New Skin', [ i highly recommend it!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627834/chapters/1134557>)

Kon gently pushed open the door to Tim’s room, pausing a moment at the sight of his boyfriend curled up on the covers, facing away. He closed the door behind him and padded quietly across the carpeted floor to sit gently on the edge of the bed. 

Noticing that Olivia was nestled beside Tim, Kon took the opportunity to lean over and stroke her, scratching beneath her chin and then rest his own head on Tim’s hip. 

He waits a moment to determine whether Tim will volunteer what’s upsetting him,  _ he doesn’t, _ before asking, “Want to talk about it, Pretty Kitty?”

Tim huffs and throws a glance over his shoulder, “Told you not to call me that.” He mumbles.

“My Pretty Kitty, my Cute Cat, my Feisty Feline-”

“Ok!” Tim laughs, “You can stop!”

Kon smiles and makes himself more comfortable, placing his head in his boyfriend’s lap. Tim runs his hands through Conner’s hair, making him sigh in delight and for a while the pair of them lounge on Tim’s duvet, comfortably silent.

And then, suddenly, Tim offers, “I saw Dick tonight.”

For a split-second Kon is thrown. “And by ‘dick’ you mean… your brother right?”

Tim pushes at his shoulder half-heartedly, “Yes, my brother! What else--! You are unbearable.”

Grinning, he answers, “I thought you loved me?"

Tim’s face softens and his smile turns small and shy. He sits up and curls over Conner, cupping his jaw and then brushing a small kiss against sun-cracked lips. “Maybe I do. What you gonna do about it?”

Kon cups the back of Tim’s head and makes the kiss a little firmer, enough to trace his tongue along the seam of his boyfriend’s mouth. He would be content to sit here and kiss Tim forever but the teen cat-burglar pulls away and runs a hand down his face and Kon knows that kisses can wait. 

“I’m guessing Dick didn’t recognise you then? Otherwise, you probably wouldn’t be here?”

Tim’s eyes close as if he’s remembering the scene. “No, he didn’t recognise me. He offered me a place with the Bats, though.”

Kon feels his face go through an array of expressions; mouth slightly open as if to begin a response, eyes closing with a grimace, a tilt to his head and a thin-lipped frown, biting his lip as he regards Tim and then finally, a full body sigh as he comprehends Dick’s actions.

“Yikes.” Is all he says.

“Yeah.” Tim chuffs with no humour, “Big ‘yikes’.”

“What did you say?” Kon asks quietly because- he knows  _ Stray _ would say no but Tim? With an offer of family? The chance to be wanted again? 

“Told him to fuck off, basically.”

Conner lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Of course, Tim would say no as well. He can tell his own insecurities to ‘fuck off’ too.

“I get the feeling you were a lot more eloquent about it but-” And Kon shifts to look at Tim properly, to look into the eyes that remind his so much of the waters around Hawaii, “- Do you regret it?”

And Tim looks at him, cool, refreshing eyes searching for an answer. Finally he says, “No. Never.”

Conner’s face breaks into a smile, the one he knows makes him look like a happy Krypto -  _ thanks for the comparison Kara _ \- and pulls Tim into a hug, squeezing tight when he feels Tim's arms wrap around him too, one of his hands sinking into Kon’s hair to keep him close.

Their moment could not be more perfect in Kon’s opinion. That is, until Olivia loudly proclaims her disappointment at being ignored for so long and stands, gracefully leaping  over their legs and then disappearing under the bed. 

Tim laughs and Kon props himself up on one elbow to look down at his amazing, absolutely gorgeous boyfriend. 

“If it’s any consolation,” He begins, “I’m glad you don’t regret telling Dick to ‘fuck off’.”

Tim lifts an eyebrow.

“I mean, you’ll always be my Robin but being Stray makes you happy, like really happy, which is all I could ever ask for.”

It takes a moment for Kon to realise that Tim’s eyes have begun to water and for a second he thinks he’s royally messed this up.

“Tim?! Babe-”

But Tim grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him close again.

“It really does, Kon, it really does.” He laughs wetly before lifting himself to kiss Kon. “Thank you.”

“What for?” Kon replies, relaxing content in the knowledge that he didn’t just nearly ruin their relationship.

“For being the best Super Boyfriend ever.” Smile evident in Tim’s voice.

“Oh, so I’m ‘Super Boyfriend’ but you’re not Pretty Kitty? I see how it is.” Conner laughs, tickling Tim as he cuddles close. 

For the rest of the night they lay side by side, basking in each other’s presence, wrapped in the warmth of their friendship and love. Nothing could ruin their moment of peace.


End file.
